The Godesses Of Dragons and Merlin
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: In a faraway land, there were three unhatched dragons. Waiting for the call of a dragon lord. But they had the unlucky encounter with a cruel and evil one. Who called them forth as slaves and treated them as such. But a dragon's cry carries far, It carried to the mother of all. The first Dragon. She is now awoken and is coming to her children's call.
1. She Awakens From The Cry Of Her Children

So, I have a few important stuff to point out before the story starts

1) the character who is playing the first dragon is my own character and I don't give permission to anyone for using her. I'll be upset she means a lot to me.

2)This is set somewhere in between season 3 and 4.

3)Uther is still alive, But he is still unresponsive since Morgana's take over.

4)Arthur is still the prince but is an acting king atm.

5)All our favorite knights are alive.

And that's about it. Enjoy!

It was dark dreary and quite. Yet you could hear the soft pitter patter of rain dripping through the cracked roof. You could see the light shine through the splintering wooden panels. The hard cobblestone glistened in the light. In the middle of the room, you could see three beautiful spheres. They were oblique in shape and of all colors. One was a deep golden brown that you could see specks of gold flicker throughout the sphere. It gave you a feeling of bravery and strength that you could feel in your heart that was calling to you. The other was a deep lilac purple that drew your focus in and made you want to look deeper into it. It gave a ring of intelligence yet gentleness. And the last sphere it was a blue so beautiful and it reminded you of all the beautiful blue things in life, like the ocean, like the sky, it brought you into the sentence of freedom and happiness that you could only be gained from experiences in life. They were such a contrast to the dark and dreary room they were sitting in. Yet they were Untouched by time itself staying forever pristine and beautiful. They would remain untouched, maybe forever. Yet these young children had such bright destiny ahead of them. But like all things in life they have a journey before they get to their happy ending and that journey is filled with pain and strife and sadness. But hopefully, they have a light guiding them so that they can fulfill their destiny and have a world of prosperity to live in. For these young children when they grow up they'll be beautiful dragons.

The peaceful tranquility of this dark room holding the most beautiful eggs in the world is interrupted while harsh maddening stomps. You could hear the force of power in each step. They were walking with a purpose and determination meant to bring unease and misfortune you could hear it in the gait of there walking. a man stepped into view he was wearing dark cloaks that covered most of his body his clothes were torn and ragged as if he's been through all life had to throw at him. His boots had holes in them his skinhead cuts and scars of his hardships in life his face was full of perverted excitement at seeing the eggs in the room. You could tell that the Glee in his face was not with good intentions. His eyes were bright emerald green that pierced through your soul, but yet it gave you the sense of unease and danger when you stared in them for too long. his hair was scraggly and shelves passed his hood that you could see it hang down his face in those messy Brown curls. He had a mustache that wasn't shaved matching a beard that was long and Tangled. He had this long scar that cut from the right forehead all the way down to his left cheek and it kept going and seemingly under his clothes. he was a harsh looking man look like he had just gotten back from the war of a lifetime. he marched up to the eggs and stared at them with the light and he said

"Oh, how I've looked for you. Finally found you the piece to my puzzle. The key to the end of Uther Pendragon and his beloved Castle. For now, the ruin of Camelot begins and the freeing of all those who were in fear of your tyranny begin." The man said as he stalked closer to the eggs.

The man's hand went forward and in front of the golden brown egg, and called out to it, called the small dragon out by a name.

"Diavere" Once he said the name you could see the beautiful shell crack and out poked the head of a golden dragon with colors opposite of its egg. The man moved on and stuck in front of the next egg.

He put out his hand out again and called upon the dragon "Wærwyrde" And like before the shell broke producing a purple dragon.

The man stepped over to the last dragon, he placed his hand in front of it and called, "Qinni" And at long last, all three dragons were awoken into the world.

The man watched in fascination as the Dragons struggled to get out of the eggs, but soon enough they did and looked up to him with love that would normally be for a parent. The man laughed evilly. The dragons looked confused but they were happy that their lord was happy. So they made squeals of pleasure. However, the man didn't think of them as a family, of kin. He thought of them as slaves that he could command and that's what he did. He yelled in a harsh dragon tongue.

"SHUT UP! YOU WEREN'T BORN TO LAUGH YOU WERE BORN TO SERVE ME AND THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL DO!" The dragons cowered but it didn't stop the man from hitting them. He hurt the sacred creatures. The cried in a plea. They cried for someone to help. But the man's magic warding stopped it. However, the warding couldn't stop one plea, one plea that carried to an ancient being. One who was asleep for a long time. Once the call reached her ear, she woke.

You see a misty island. A land shrouded in fog and hidden from the woes of the world. And you see a young woman not looking to be older than twenty. She lay asleep on the grassy stone floor. Until you hear a shrill cry from a distance, yet it was clear that it was the three baby dragons. And her eyes pop open. They are a piercing royal red. She slowly sits up, brushing back hair pin straight black hair. Her head turns west in the direction of the call and she sees. She uses her eyes to look through those of the dragons. She sees there pain and suffering. And she shouts in anger. For she is the first. The first Dragon. She sees the face of the captor. She can see that he is a descendant of the first dragon lords. One of her children's decedent. She screams in fury, at the cruelty he shows his kin. She scans the horizons looking for another. Another dragon lord yet her she can't find many. Some are leagues away and they look to be hiding. But she sees one. A young man with raven colored hair and the bluest of eyes.

"Him, he is the closet. But not yet I can't give him the dragons yet. He can not save them." I sigh, "It seems I must walk in the world in the living once again." I stand and stretch my legs. I slowly let my white flowing dress slip off my body. And I start shifting. I am a dragon. One of the first. But I am also held back by limitations, for one who owns too much power always has limitations. I transform into a huge ivory dragon with blazing red eyes. I lept off the ground and pushed my old wings forward. I flapped them up and down unused to the movement from sleeping so long. But soon I was soaring through the sky straight towards those three beautiful baby dragons that needed saving. From the horrid hands of fate.

There is always punishment that will be carried out against those who do wrong. It will always happen one way or another. This man was just unlucky that he will suffer the wrath of the most powerful being to walk this earth. For she is known as the god of dragons. Layla.


	2. Legends Long Forgotten

Layla starts her long arduous journey towards the three baby dragons. Fast and hard trying to gain as much land as possible. It's been a long time since she had a good long flight like this. She's been sleeping for 'oh' so long.

In two days time, Leila reaches the abandoned castle grounds where she can feel the magic of the baby dragons nestling inside. She can feel the magical Ward surrounding the building. They're not the strongest of magic she's ever seen. But it is quite powerful for a human, such a creature, so small having so much power and using it for evil. It's sickening her to her core and making her want to save the baby dragons even quicker. But alas, she had her limitations that she could not overcome. Even though she was so great she had a price to pay.

There is a legend, long forgotten about her. It holds some truths. The legend says how she was not supposed to create Dragons. She was not supposed to create Dragon Lords. Yet she defied her fate and changed the fate of the world by doing so. Her punishment was that she was banned from ever killing her kin, the death of her can equal the death of herself. Yet she could not die for it was her curse of immortality. The worst curse imaginable. For she was now over 60 Millennium old. She had been alive since about the creation of the earth self and she could never die. For she broke her destiny and created a new one, a harsh unimaginably painful one. For she would have to live until the Earth was no more. But she accepted her fate, for she brought life and that was her greatest accomplishment and she does not regret it. Her one regret is the utter loneliness it brings her. But she carries on in spite of it.

She lands far off into the forest a good mile from the tower. She drops her dress that she was carrying in one of her claws. She then slowly transforms herself back into a human. she looks to be about a twenty-year-old girl who looks more like a child since she's so short. yet her eyes no matter what form she takes is a deep pale red that stands out against her paler skin. She slowly slips the dress back on for very short and only comes up to her knees. It's not address what one would call elegant or in the times. But it's the only dress she owned and it was quite her favorite one. For no matter what happened to her it never got damaged so she keeps it with her. She doesn't have much of belongings on her. Because she's old and she's been around for so long that many things deteriorate over time. Yet she has a few odd items that she stores around the world, for they are magical and enchanted in ways men could never understand. She will go collect them at some point since she is now awake again but that is a story for another time.

She slowly exits the forest heading toward the tall ruinous fortress. it might have once been a glorious castle with, bustling streets and hundreds of humans. Yet now it's just a wasteland, deserted and aged with time. However, you can feel the dark magic and evil from the person who enchanted its grounds. He silenced the sound from within, so you couldn't hear the cries of the baby dragons inside. But with I being so close to my kin I can hear them loud and clear in my head. I walk as close as I can get without alerting the wards. I can easily slip past them but something will set them off either my magic or my human self. There would be no point in going in as a dragon for being inconspicuous is almost impossible that way. I am going for stealth since I cannot kill 'him'. I plan to just snatch the baby dragons and take them where he can no longer hurt them.

I wait until I see that the man has fallen asleep he sleeps in a magically enchanted chamber, where he has a fluffy gorgeous bed, with drapes of the most royal blue hanging from the walls it looks like a room fit for a king. Yet he lets his dragons stay covered in their own filth, in a dark wet environment. I push the ward with my own magic testing them to see if I could slip pass unnoticed I see it bothers the man he rolls around in his sleep but he does not wake. So I test my luck and push through, the man wakes up but he doesn't understand why he did. Though he soon figures it was just a nightmare and falls back asleep.

Once I'm inside he can no longer detect me. I head down to the baby dragons, they are in a dark room. They all startled at my presence. They don't know if I'm friendly, for all they've known is hate. I gently walk up the bravest of the bunch, it's a golden brown dragon he seems to look brave and strong trying to protect his brothers and sisters. He bares his teeth at me and growls almost like a dog. I appraise his strength and his bravery my eyes glow a golden red and he recognizes me as a family but he still fearful for his only other family has treated him like he was nothing. But I show my true intentions by offering him some food. He looks at it still not sure if he could trust me but soon his hunger wins over and he digs into the rabbit that I caught in the forest on my journey here. The others they look the food that he's eating in hunger yet they make no sound for they were once punished for it. I laugh and hand them the rest of the food that I brought.

They all look to be enjoying it I Smile as I watch them. I look over their bodies and I can see the bruises and cuts of a horrid hand that was dealt to them.

I gently raise my hands in the air and I asked in Dragon tongue, " Can I heal you ?" ,the dragons looked at me unsure of what I said for they can understand yet they do not understand the human tongue self and in turn they cannot understand what I'm asking. So I gently place my hand on the brave ones head and a golden light forms. A golden shower falls from the fingertips of my hand and in case the beautiful dragon. It lets out a surprised chirp, and soon the glowing fades and the dragon the feels incredible. There are no wounds that bear the marks of what that man did to the child. He looks healed and full of life again. I moved to do it to the other two children. They accept my touches and the golden light showers them as well. Soon I'm sitting in front of three beautifully unharmed dragon children. They look at me lovingly as they would a mother I feel a warm heat spread through my soul something I haven't felt in many a' years. I smile back at them happy and they are happy that I help them.

I tried to teach them language as best as I could for as long as the night rained on. My magic help coax them along and they learned and understood Dragon tongue fully. I told them that I could not take them away from this man yet they looked at me sadly and wishing that it wasn't true but they understood my words clearly. I told them that it wasn't time but that they should never fear for I will always be next to them. Never insight but I will always be there. They nodded their heads and sat back in the corner where they coward originally. I blended back into the shadows of the room and disappeared without a sound. I never left too far, never out of the wards. But I didn't stay in for when that man came back. I could not take the dragons yet for I could not fight the man who has them I need to figure out a way to take them out of the wards.


	3. The Great Escape And Merlin Appears

I watch the dragons grow up. I can't seem to get a chance after the night that I met them to spend time with them again like I did that time. The man seems to be vigilant after he saw that the dragons were healed. He didn't think of an outside force that helped them, only that they healed themselves. So he would try to make his presence known by doing more harmful spells, painful spells. But the dragons we're now fearless for they believed what I told them they believe that I would save them in the end. And every night I use as much strength as I could and heal their wounds. Since I can no longer get close to them I had to use my magic from afar and since I am not prone with human magic it was quite difficult and tiring yet I never fail to heal them of their wounds. They would talk to me in the Dragon tongue, sometimes sing me songs talk to each other. They act as children would act even though their situation was dire. Yet they never complained they just trusted my words they were just happy with me being there. They have knowledge of who kept captive can but he was not thought of like family for I was their mother and that was all there was to it.

I truly did love them for they were like my children for they were my children maybe not my first borns but they were descendants of them and I love them just the same. a year past of more or less the same kind of treatment assume they were big enough to fly and at that moment I knew that that was the time. This was the time for their escape. One night seemed like any regular night yet I moved from the Shadows into the area where the Dragons Were kept I let myself be seen to any was in the room. Yet it was only the dragons who were there. I did not care if that man saw me for today was the day we were going to leave. I pet each dragon in a loving manner showing my affection as clear as day. I spoke low in Dragon tongue as not to wake the dragon lord that was only a few rooms away.

I said " Dragon children of mine we will leave tonight. you must learn quickly you will fly with me will fly to a better land to a better Lord someone who can care for you when I cannot. " They look sad at that revelation that I would not be able to be there forever. But they didn't say anything they only accepted it with a nod of their heads at the chance of being able to fly and being out of this horrendous room that they spent a year in. I shuffled them out the door quietly. And we walked across the castle grounds in haste. Once there was enough room for me to change, I slipped my dress again and slowly transformed into a huge ivory dragon once again. The babies squeaked in joy. They had never got the chance to see me like this. I moved my wings up and down slowly trying to teach them. And I lifted off the ground watching them.

Divere was the first to follow yet he kept falling not getting the technique down, only using his hyper eagerness to follow. Yet he soon got it. The next was Wærwyrde she didn't set off as fast. She watched me for a little getting the movement of my wings ingrained in her head before she copied me. And when she took off it was just about perfect. She stumbled once but soon regained her composure. And last was Qinni she was running around on the ground under me, happy at the freedom of movement that she had. I chuckled at her but in the end, told her to hurry. She was probably the best at flying. It was natural to her.

Once they were all in the air I pushed against the wards. I could feel 'him' staring but it didn't matter I opened my mouth and let a stream of black fire out. It broke the wards and made a whole for the babies to slide through. One after another they piled through. Flying high into the sky ahead of me. I followed them out but not before I heard a scream. I look back and I see the sorcerer look at the dragons witch got free. Then his eyes landed on me. He had an evil perverted smile that donned his face. And he called for me. " DRAGON COME TO ME! I COMMAND YOU, KNEEL BEFORE YOUR KIN. NOW! " I laugh at the human. Did he really think such commands could work on me? I showed him all my teeth and kept flying with my children. We headed in the direction of the other dragon lord I picked. That looked to be worthy to be called our kin.

We headed north for a hundred leagues. The children were trying yet they were trying not to show it. I made a noise to get their attention. They looked toward me, but I didn't continue I just slowed down and went for the ground. I decided They could rest here. We were close enough. That I could travel the rest of the way alone. I saw a castle in the distance. It looked abandoned and desolate. The children didn't look like they wanted to go there but I felt that this was a safe place so I landed.

There were signs of regrowth happening. It was slow but I could see it. I could tell these lands were trying to heal. So I transformed once again to my human body. I laid onto the floor bare. And I let the ground absorb my magic. I was feeding the land. It was draining. But not too long and I stood again, and I could see the grass spread from where I was across the land and I see young trees and plants blooming throughout. The babies were relishing in the feeling of the strong magic. I smiled at them. I let them roam and frolic around there new home. I transformed back into a dragon and fell asleep on the spot tired from the overuse of magic. And soon enough I could feel the babies crowding close to me and falling asleep as well. I smiled and dreamt of a peaceful dream.

When I woke I could clearly now see the effects of my magic. This place was beautiful. Covered in greenery and bursts of color. I smile at the sight. I flex my wings since they went stiff but I find I can't move them due to three little dragons leaning on them. I shake my head and transform. I lean down to pick up my dress, and I laugh at the dragons falling on top of each other once I moved. They all wake up alert. Then they see me and nudge me with there faces in annoyance. I just step away and walk toward the castle. I peek behind me and see them following close behind me. I smile at them and beckon them next to me. They walk surrounding me and we head forward. Once at there I place my hand on the ruins and push my magic forth. The castle rebuilds and reforms. Nothing like how it once was at the height of its power but enough for my dragons to have a place out of the rain. I then turn to them, " My children. I must go now. Don't fret, I'll be gone for only a few days. I must find the boy, your destinies are intertwined. I will bring him. And I will stay for a long time. I plan to raise you, worry not. Just be safe while I'm gone. You can hunt and sleep soundly here. No harm will come. I love you. Goodbye. " The dragons nuzzled my face and let me go at the promise of coming back and staying.

I shifted half way. It's not too hard to do but it sticks out quite a bit. I look like a human yet I have a few patches of scales here and there. And I have wings, a bit smaller wings, but wings nonetheless. My feet are claws and my nails on my hand are sharp to a point. It's quicker and more nimble than my larger form and I can get closer to a city with this body. So I take off and fly. I fly towards Camelot.

In about a year's time back in Camelot, we switch perspectives to Merlin. Camelot is just about done cleaning up after the Morgana attack. And Merlin is trying to reassure Arthur that everything is going to be fine and that no one really hates him, That they are just after his power. He's standing on the top of the citadel stairs and looking out into the crowd with Arthur next to him and he sees an odd girl staring at him almost as if she's staring into his soul. He stares at her wondering who could this be? But in a moment someone walks in front of her and when he looks back at the spot where she just was he sees she's gone.

" Mer _lin_ ," Arthur says. Merlin turns to look at Arthur confusion written in his face. Arthur asks him

"What are you looking at?" Merlin's eyes glance back over to where that girl was once standing. Arthur's eyes follow suit but he sees nothing that could have captured his manservant's attention. Arthur punches Merlin on the shoulder and they continue to walk down the stairs. Yet for some reason, Merlin can't get that girl out of his mind.


	4. Little Dragon Lord

I arrived at Camelot midday, I could feel the sense of loneliness I spent so much time with those children that being away for them is like a part of me is not here. So I plan to make this hasty trip. I haven't figured out exactly how I'm going to convince the little dragon lord to come with me. I can see his destiny when I looked into his eyes earlier today. I could see he was interested in me interested in why he felt such a way. I have that effect on humans they stare at me and they think I can look into their soul. It's almost like I can. I can see their magic if they have it as clear as day when I look at them. It's not something that's only I could do but it's a very rare gift indeed. It's an old gift something that was taught so long ago but was stopped because people used it for evil. If one could see one's magic. One could rally up an army, train some children from birth. It would have been terrible. In the hands of the evil of course. I have no use for our evil deeds or wars. There's not much to do when you live forever. You see everything pass you by people, kingdoms, days, nights, years, nothing ever stays the same. So there's no point in fighting. You only go for the little things in life. Things that mean something to you. Those will make the days passable. Those children are making my days passible. That's why I slept for so long. I could bear staying awake yet having nothing to be awake for. So I slept and I slept and I slept for a very long time, too long in fact. But I've woken them now and I have a task at hand and I will see it through till the very end, that is my way of doing things.

In the end, though, I decide to feign innocence and I will go to the king and plead for help. I will say an evil sorcerer attacked my village and ask them to come along to help me. I know the prince will be sent and what follows the prince is the little dragon lord. I can see the destiny behind the eyes of that boy. It's as clear as day to someone who has eyes like mine. Once they set off on the quest, I will tell the boy of my plans and if he helps me, he helps me. If not we will take down a sorcerer either way. Since I cannot kill that man, I will let the little dragon lord do it for me.

I take my hand and have transformed it into a dragon's claw my claw. I shred my dress at the bottom cut my skin let myself bleed make myself look like I've been through the worst. I let my hand slowly transform back into a human one. And race up to the front steps with a panic-stricken face, looking for a guard to charm and have my way into the castle. It's quite easy I run up to the nearest guard, and I let fake tears fall down my face begging for a presence with the king saying that my family needs help. The guard rushes to my need sees me bleeding brings me through the castle into the Great Hall. I see there was a meeting going on the prince, who is really the ruler of this fine kingdom. He stands tall watching my every move the moment I enter the room. He looks up an alarm at my state of dress, he looks worried I must pull a convincing act. He calls out to the guard. Asking him how I came to be this way. He repeats my story only partially so he lets me speak myself. I stand by the court fake tears almost dried up on my face now.

"Sire if you excuse my state of dress." I bow my head looking shameful.

"I come with urgent news. My Village it was attacked by an evil sorcerer, he's lit fires burn houses. I don't live in your kingdom but we have nowhere to turn. Our King died recently and the castles in ruins and turmoil. We won't survive another day with that murderer. please, Sire, help me." he looked at me he saw my tears slipping down my eyes and pleading. He asked me "Where do you hail from?" I told him,

"Cenredes Kingdom, my lord. It's now a forgotten wasteland. Bandits and murderers with carnage.", I say

"There used to be a beautiful tower that was the center of our village but the sorcerer has taken claim to it, and if I was to go back I fear I would be killed." The prince looked at me with a kind gentle smile.

"Merlin!" I see the little dragon lord step forward. He's watching me carefully. He doesn't believe my story since he saw me already earlier. Yet she says nothing in the presence of the royalty. It is of no concern to me. The story was never meant for him. Only to make him come with me.

"Bring … What was your name?" I smile at the young prince,

"Layla, my lord." I have a fake flustered look, for the court mainly. I don't think my normal attitude would work with royals. I was a bit too rude at times.

"Yes right, Merlin take Layla to Gaius and clean her wounds. We will head out after the sorcerer in two days time." I smile a grateful smile at the prince,

"Thank you, my lord," I say as I give a deep respectful bow. I truly admire the boy, he offered to go himself. Normally kings would send knights or expendable men. He would make a fine king. The young prince just nodded and the little dragon stepped up to me with his arm held out. I placed my hand lightly in his grasp. "Thank you." He nodded and took me to a man called Gaius if I heard right.

We walked into this old medical room. It was littered with books and bottles. It smelt of herbs and leather. I looked at the raised ceiling in wonder. What a well cared and loved room. I thought to myself. I see the little dragon move around the room in search of medical supplies to treat me. I decide to stop him. I need to see if he will be willing to help.

"Merlin was it?" I ask in a question since I've been calling him the little dragon. I didn't think that was a good starting point.

He looked up,

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Don't waste your supplies on me. I can heal it with magic." The boy looked at me with wide eyes. He looked around like he was searching for some else in the room. He stepped up to me.

"You shouldn't say such things carelessly. You should know magic is banned in Camelot." He said in a hushed whisper. Then something seemed to dawn on him.

"Wait if you have magic, is there really a sorcerer or are you after Arthur." He had a fierce determination set within his face.

"I won't let you hurt him." I laugh, probably not the best answer. The boy looks even more defensive.

"Worry not, young boy. I didn't come for the young prince. I actually came for you." The little dragon was superstitious of me. Unsure of trusting.

"Why." He asks cautiously.

I sigh and sit down as my eyes glow and my wounds heal. The boy looks amazed. Well more like in shock. It's probably not unwarranted, humans normally need incantations and years of practice before they can even reach half my power.

"I don't need you for your magic. I need you as a Dragon Lord." I let my eyes gleam a bright red as my eyes shift into slitted eyes. The boy startles. He stares into my eyes.

"W-what? How did you do that? No, what are you?" I chuckle.

"I am your kin. I speak the language of dragons. I can command them." I will not yet tell the boy who I really am, that would be too dangerous.

"I am a dragonlord same as you. But I need your help. I stumbled across another dragon lord in the west, he had just hatched 3 baby dragons."

The boy looked awed at the news of more dragons.

"But the one who summoned them, he is a bad and cruel man. He attacked them, almost killing them day after day. I think they only survived my healing every night." The boy looked angered and disgusted.

"How could one of us do that to such pure majestic creatures." I'm glad I found such compassionable kin. It odd how some turn out cruel and some turn out so kind-hearted.

"I believe he talked about revenge and his hatred for someone called Uther. Though I feel bad for the man who he is after." The boy looked up,

"Uther is the king of this country. Arthur's father." Oh, I had missed that. I see I wonder why he felt so wronged.

"I see so you will help me." The boy looked up,

"You seem very powerful, could you not handle him on your own?" I sigh,

"Yes, I could probably, however, I'm cursed because of a foolish thing I did in the past. I changed destiny a while ago and I was made never to be able to kill my kin." Merlin stared at me once I mentioned destiny,

"Do you regret changing destiny?" I smiled,

"No, not one bit." He smiled as well.

"I'll help. But what do I do with Arthur?" I needed to think.

"Bring him, he is setting out to hunt a sorcerer, and he will. I may not be able to kill him, but I am very good at defensive magic and healing. There would be no danger to bring him along. And if I remember correctly you said magic was banned here." Merlin nodded not sure where I was going with this.

"Well then I will show him that it isn't so bad in the right hands, and he can meet the dragons." Merlin freaked out.

"Meet the dragons! Are you sure you can stop them from attacking him, can you override another dragon lords call? I don't know any other dragon lord so I never thought about it." Merlin was freaking out.

"Merlin, Clam down. I have almost complete control of the baby dragons, I rescued them a few days ago. They are nesting not too far from here. I want you to meet them first. I do not mind telling your Prince that I have magic or who I am. He cannot hurt me. My home is unreachable, so I have no worries, but I want the dragons to meet a kind human other than myself. To see that their kin are not all bad." Merlin seemed to give in.

"Okay I don't know how you are going to pull this off but, I'll trust you." I smiled in thanks. After that he continued to dress my nonexisting wounds, so no one would get suspicious too early. The man called Gaius came in some time later. I learned he was a medicine man. I could see the small sparks of magic in his old body. Not as bright or as powerful as the little dragon who had run off to serve his master. I still didn't understand how a grown human couldn't take care of himself, yet. If he was a dragon I would have dropped him off in a forest to learn better for a year. Humans are weird beings. But they are very refreshing. After no company for so long, it's nice.


End file.
